


What Are You Doing?

by Hedgehog_and_frog



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_and_frog/pseuds/Hedgehog_and_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Louis, who was still upstairs sleeping. They had recording to do all day at the studio so Harry wanted to start Louis' day off right by making him a big breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing?

What Are You Doing? 

(Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Louis, who was still upstairs sleeping. They had recording to do all day at the studio so Harry wanted to start Louis' day off right by making him a big breakfast.) 

Louis was sleeping for quite a while until he finally woke up and saw Harry had made him this huge breakfast. Louis was thankful Harry had did that but also a little upset because Harry waits on him hand and foot.

Harry smiled when he saw Louis at the kitchen door. "Hi babe. I made you food," he said and walked over to Louis, kissing him on the lips softly, "why do you look upset?"

Louis said, "Nothing. I'm just glad you made me breakfast. Thank you, love." Louis said that because he didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings. Harry still wasn't convinced. 

"No. You look mad," Harry frowned and pulled away, "do you not want eggs and bacon? I could make you something else darling."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I stayed up late last night. Eggs and bacon are good. And I'm not mad, why would I be mad?" Louis said.

"Oh well ,honey, go back to sleep okay? I'll bring this all upstairs and you can eat it when you wake back up," Harry smiled. 

Louis nodded subtly and Harry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry then asked, "Do you want me to come up there with you, babe?"

Louis frowned as Harry began setting all the breakfast food on a tray. "You know what? actually I'll come up after I clean up a bit okay? Go rest," Harry smiled. 

"Okay," Louis mumbled. "Thanks for making me breakfast, but you don't have to everyday." He continued. Louis walked upstairs and wondered why Harry does all of this for him. 'Am I really worth all of that?' Louis thought.

Harry cleaned up and then came upstairs with the tray of food. "Here babe," he smiled and set it on his side of the bed before going over to Louis' side and kneeling down beside him on the floor and reaching onto the bed to stroke Louis' hair. 

Louis looked at Harry lovingly. "Harry, am I really worth it?" Louis said. "What?" Asked Harry. 

"Of course you're worth it, Louis. Don't be silly," Harry smiled, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." 

"But you do. I mean, you do deserve me. You do all of this stuff for me. I need to do something for you for a change," Louis argued. 

"I don't want you to do things for me though, Louis. I like to please you. I wouldn't feel right about you doing things for me," Harry said softly.

"But why? Why do you do all of this for me?" Louis questioned. 

"Because I love you of course." 

Louis then answered, "I love you, too. Why can't I do anything for you?" 

"Because I'm too busy doing things for you," Harry giggled and stood up, "now eat your breakfast. We have to go to the studio today." 

Louis was too tired of arguing to try to say anything else. Instead he said, "Okay. But first I need to get my clothes on. I'm only in my pyjamas."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I'll get your clothes for you." 

"You don't have to. Believe it or not I can walk," Louis forced a laugh. He wanted to keep his boyfriend happy, even if it meant pretty much having a servant. 

"But I want to. It's okay, Louis, I promise," Harry begged. 

"Okay," Louis mumbled, looking down. He was worried that Harry was depressed or something. 'Do normal couples do this?' He thought. 

Harry smiled and went to their closet before walking back out, "would you like me to dress you?" 

Louis said a little too quickly, "Um, I'm good. But thanks anyway." 

Harry frowned and nodded, "I-okay.." He murmered and set the clothes down on the bed, "are you sure?"

Nodding, Louis said, "uh, yes. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Harry said, "I'm just gonna go get changed," Harry frowned and walked to the closet, grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

Louis stood up and put his clothes on. He went downstairs where Harry stood by the door, ready to go. 

Harry smiled at Louis half heartedly. "Let's go," he said and walked outside. 

Harry opened the car door for Louis when he got outside. Louis murmured a quick thank you and got inside. They remained quiet until Louis spoke up, "Seriously, Harry. Why are you doing all of this for me? I know you love me, and I'm not trying to hurt you, but it's getting out of hand." 

Harry curled up in the back of the van against the window while the driver began the route to go pick up the rest of the boys. "I don't see why you're so angry that I like doing things for you," Harry pouted. 

Louis said, "I'm not. I just want to know if you're okay. I'm pretty sure most couples don't wait on each other hand and foot. Are you sad because we can't come out yet?" 

Harry looked down at his knees, "I've just been feeling sad lately, and I thought maybe if I could just keep you extra happy you wouldn't notice.." Harry whispered, "I obviously failed because all I did was piss you off even more." 

"Baby, I'm not mad. If you're sad you need to tell me. We can get through this together. Maybe we could talk to Paul or Simon later and see if we can come out soon. That sound good?" Louis said. 

Harry nodded, "but..but I still want to take care of you okay?" Harry said right when they stopped at Liam's house, and Liam and Zayn both got into the van. 

"You still can. Just don't do it as much," Louis answered. "What're you guys talking about?" Liam asked.

"Louis thinks I'm clingy," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. Liam frowned, "well, Harry, you can be all over him sometimes." 

"I'm only doing it because I don't want to lose him. I love him too much," Harry said. 

"Well he just needs space sometimes," Zayn shrugged. "Whatever," Harry pouted. 

"Harry, Zayn's right. I do need some space to myself sometimes. But that doesn't mean I won't leave you. I'll still hang out with you almost all the time. Hell, I live with you, it's not like I could just leave. I love you too," Louis said. 

"I don't see why it's such a fucking crime that I just want to make you breakfast and clean the house and bring you things when you ask for them," Harry snapped. He suddenly felt more depressed than he already had. Just then Niall got in the car, "hey what's going on?" He said sitting down in the far front. "I wanna sit with Niall," Harry huffed and got up, going to sit beside Niall in the front. 

Louis practically cried, "Harry, no it's not like that. Please, I'm sorry if I hurt you. If you want to, you can do all of that. Just don't leave me." Tears were streaming down his face. 

"I'm not leaving you. I just need space," Harry spat out before leaning his head on nialls shoulder and cried silently, hoping Niall wouldn't say anything about him crying. Liam crawled to the back by Louis and rubbed his back, "I'm worried about Harry," he whispered. 

"We all are. What exactly happened between the two of you this morning. If you would like to talk about it," Liam said. 

Harry could hear Louis explaining what had happened to Liam and he buried his face in Niall's shoulder. 

Harry cried all the way to the studio. Niall said, "Did something happen between you and Louis?" 

"Yeah. He decided he doesn't need me anymore," Harry said before getting out of the car and walking ahead of everyone else into the building. 

All Louis could do was stand there. Liam and Zayn stood by Louis' side until he was ready to go inside. Louis wiped away a tear and walked inside the building. 

Inside Harry was sitting on the couch in the corner, curled up on himself. "Who wants to go first?" Their studio guy Matt said, looking at Harry strangely as the rest of the boys walked in. 

"I will. Niall and Liam can help Harry and Louis, because they need to get all their shit together." Zayn said, trying not to be mean. 

Harry didn't even look up, not wanting to look at Louis. Zayn walked into the sound booth and Matt followed him. "What's going on?" Niall sighed. 

Liam explained everything Louis had told him, while Louis and Harry cried even harder hearing their story. They weren't sure if they would still be together after this. 

Harry stood up, "I'm gonna go get some water," he said before walking out, hesitating before leaving, "does anyone else want any?" He said out of habit.

Louis really needed some water. He didn't want to talk to Harry though. He decided he could live without water right now. When Harry left, Louis cried even more. 

Harry came back with two glasses, handing one to Louis. He knew Louis was too prideful to ask for one. Harry then sat down on the love chair alone. "You guys are being stupid," Liam snapped. 

"W-why?" Louis stuttered, having yet to thank Harry for the water. 

"Because you love each other. Why are you behaving like this?" Zayn frowned. 

Harry and Louis look at each other. "Why are we doing this?" Harry asked. 

Zayn sighed, "Louis.." Harry stood up, "it's not my fault if this is the way I am! It's not my fault Louis can't deal with me anymore!" 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't want to fight. You don't have to do everything for me, I'm capable of doing them," Louis said. 

"But I want to!" Harry screamed. 

Louis screamed back,"But I don't fucking want someone to be following me everywhere I go. I'm my own person, what don't you understand?" 

"So you just don't need me anymore?" Harry screamed, "fuck you!" Niall walked in between them and said, "why are you two acting like this?" 

Ignoring Niall, Louis said, "I do need you, Harry. More than anything in the world. You are my world. Without you I won't be able to function. I love you, but sometimes I need some space." 

"You make it seem like I'm this annoying clingy kid," Harry said crying. 

"You're not, I promise. I just don't need a servant, okay?" Louis asked. 

"Im not your servant," Harry whispered, "I just like doing things for you.." 

"I know you do, and I'm willing to let you keep doing them, as long as you don't take it too far," Louis whispered. 

"I don't..I don't want you to have to do those kinds of things yourself. You're so amazing." 

"Really?" Louis asked, in choked sob whisper. 

"Yes. You deserve someone who does everything for you," Harry frowned. 

"You do too," Louis answered. 

"No I don't," Harry frowned. 

"Yes you do. You deserve someone who is a lot more than I'll ever be," Louis frowned, looking at his hands, which were playing with his fingers in his lap. 

"Louis, no that isn't true!"

"Then what is true, Harry?" Louis snapped. 

"That I love you, I love you so much. I just want what's best for you, is that too much to ask?"

Louis looked apologetically at Harry. Louis said, "I love you, too. But maybe what's best for me is for you to not do everything for me. You can do some things for me, just not everything. I don't want you to be too busy doing stuff for me to actually talk to me. I love the sound of your voice. I want to hear it more. I want to talk to you everyday, and not just having you if stuff for me. I want to have an actual conversation with you. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded and hugged Louis. He then said, "I promise I won't do everything for you from now on. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, babe. I'm sorry also, for thinking I was mad at you when I wasn't."

Harry and Louis kissed each other and everything was okay. They finished recording and called it a day. 

A/N: Next imagine: by Friday.


End file.
